The Missing Queen
by SapphireGauntlet
Summary: An explanation of a particular running gag in Totally Spies. Suspend disbelief for a moment and pretend Season 5 had not yet existed. Rated T for the things implied.


**AN: Hi guys, I am neither dead nor officially returning from my Hiatus. I'm in my second year of Law school and classes resume on January 3 and it's the start of my second semester. For those of you who are waiting for book 2 of Changes in Perspective to come out, I'm sorry but I can't publish it right now because I'm prioritizing my law studies. There is a story (in outline form), I just can't commit to writing it right now. This is a story or an idea that has been floating in my head for awhile and because I need a break from studying I've decided to write this piece. It may be more than a one shot but as of now I just need to create and publish without long-term commitment. I would like to say that this is inspired by Espionne's story "An open letter from Tim Scam" wherein TS is really just a show and the characters we see are actors. This was then merged with me reading some behind the scenes trivia to some of my favorite TV Shows and Movies in IMDB and the reason of some of the running gags. I felt like a particular running gag wasn't explained so I came up with this thing. I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Marathon.**

"They've figured it out." She hears him chuckle as the sound of various clicks soon followed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He then turns the laptop around and soon she feels her mouth smile and a giggle slips out.

" _The hidden joke behind a running gag on hit show 'Totally Spies' by SapphireGauntlet_

 _The hit TV series 'Totally Spies' remains popular and its widely known for using various cartoon and TV tropes to make audiences laugh, cry and addicted to finding out more. There have been several running gags in the series which includes Sam, the smartest of the group being the brainwashed victim and Alex, the most athletic of the spies being very clumsy._

 _Going back to Sam, my favorite of the trio there was one thing that I didn't understand. For regular readers of my blog, you will know that for awhile the bane of my existence was wondering why in the past 4 seasons Sam was never selected to be the "Queen" of any antagonist. Don't get me wrong I think its horrible to force someone to be your partner or co-ruler but it seems weird that no villain had found her attractive enough to be their Queen. To rehash an argument from my blog post 6 months ago:_

 _ **I find it weird that Sam, the smartest of the group and who is beautiful in her own right was never selected to be the Queen of an antagonist. I may be biased because she is my favorite…but of all the girls in the trio, if I had to pick someone who could actually serve as a co-ruler, I would've wanted someone smart and strategic like Sam. In history, beauty is a propaganda and surface beauty can only get you so far if you don't know how to rule a country. Elizabeth I wasn't renowned for her beauty but by doing things to make England Prosper. Cleopatra was not the conventional beauty queen and evidence suggests that it is because of her wit and intellect rather than her actual looks that made her a badass Pharaoh. I refuse to believe that there is no antagonist who has considered Sam as a Queen.**_

 _A lot of you have commented that I've gone down the rabbit hole a little to deep and that a lot of times 'Queen' used in the context of the show is more of the male antagonist forcing the protagonist to be a partner instead of actually doing anything in governing said domain. While I have my own rebuttals, I will not say it right now because it is not essential to the discovery and hypothesis that I'm going to share._

 _This theory is connected to another popular theory which we will get to in a moment._

 _A couple of months ago, my friends and I were talking about how sometimes couples who work together in the entertainment industry sometimes shows off their chemistry in their work. This type of chemistry is so unique because there's just something special about knowing that to a certain degree, these actors aren't faking it. From Gary Mauer and Elizabeth Southard as The Phantom and Christine in "The Phantom of the Opera" in theater (and how as far as I know they are the only actors who are actually married to each other and who have played said roles), Brangelina from "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", to Freddie Prince, Jr. and Sarah Michelle Gellar in the Scooby-Doo movies._

 _And then that got me thinking and researching on the behind the scenes of Totally Spies._

 _Remember that other theory I told you earlier that is also connected to this theory? The other theory involved is the Tim Scam – Sam romance that is subtly hinted at the show. For obvious reasons, with concerns that this is primarily a kids show and things with that much complexity can only be shown beneath the surface since for some reason the complex trope of a 'Beauty and the Beast' from hate to love arc can't be given to shows like Totally Spies for some reason (that I don't understand)._

 _How does this romance theory connect with the main one? In two ways. First way within the show itself: it seems that as long as Tim Scam has an episode in the season regardless if its more than one Sam can't be a Queen or a partner to other antagonists because although it is subtle, she is his partner. If he had a plan to dominate the world, Sam is the perfect Queen to his King. Both are smart and strategic and even better for him, he knows that at one point she had a crush on him that she herself confessed. In some ways, as long as Tim Scam had played an active antagonist role, this episode is enough to inform other villains not to claim her as a Queen. And because he's Tim Scam, no one wants to mess with him. (P.S. This is regarding Sam's role as a Queen, the episode with James and Kyle Katz are only in terms of her as a romantic partner)._

 _The second way has something to do with behind the scenes of the show. It turns out the actors who plays Tim Scam and Sam, Timothy Skailinski and Samantha Sheperd are an actual couple in real life. Skailinski wasn't the original choice to play Tim Scam. He got the role because the original actor had met an accident in a different project. Because of episodes needing to be finished rapidly as there was already delay in production, Skailinski who was visiting his then fianceé (and present wife) Samantha Sheperd-Skailinski on the set of Totally Spies, volunteered to play the role of Tim Scam initially thinking that it was only going to be a one-time thing. The two married before filming season 3 of Totally Spies. Skailinski is the showrunner and a part of the main cast of "2,000" wherein Sheperd played a small but significant role in the series…the new Queen. This was shot after she wrapped Totally Spies Season 2._

"In summary: its no longer an inside joke." Sam sighed as she felt his breath on her ear, and his fingers seductively tracing both of her arms as she relaxed against his back. Although he could sense the humor in her breath.

"They figured out the result, but they are off on why its an inside joke." She soon felt his smirk as he kissing her ear. She smiled and lead his lips to her nape.

"Give them a break, their working with what they have."

"Mmm, maybe we should make a press conference that the reason why you never became Queen in the show was because of the position we were caught making love in when we sneaked off." At this she felt herself blushing as he was now going to her lips.

"Darling, that's why its an inside joke."

"Mmm and I wouldn't mind persuading you again just like the night I wrapped the 'Mommy Dearest' episode."

A loud beeping noise interrupted them and its ID caller was with Mr. Michaels one of the writers who were in on the joke.

As a matter of fact, he's the one who caught them in their trailer.

Apparently being engaged already and the night being a wrap party event was no excuse to make love in a trailer.

"Hello Skailinskis, how much are you willing to pay me to prevent placing this article in the trivia of IMDB." They both laughed as they parted to continue preparing breakfast.

"That doesn't even give a hint of why its an inside joke."

"Okay Tim, let me rephrase the question: How much are you two willing to pay me to prevent me from telling SapphireGauntlet that its because of the sex position called 'All hail the Queen' that sealed your fates forever."

"Would being Godfather to our child in 6 months count?"

"Oh…oh fine it's a deal." From his end he could hear the loud chuckling of the couple in question.

"Damn you Sam for knowing I can't resist babies."

"What can I say? I have a great teacher."

 **The end. Obviously this was supposed to be written before the big Brangelina break-up. I tried to stay as close to the time TS was released. I also got lazy in picking out 'real life' names. Skailinski is the last name Tim should've had according to "Where the Blood runs" and Sheperd is a reference to Fem Commander Shepherd another role by Jennifer Hale. I changed the spelling to make it "unique".**

 **Lastly "All Hail the Queen" is a real sex position. For those who want to know…**

…

…

…

…

 **Its when a woman places her vagina on a man's face in a sitting position with legs astride. This is her on a "throne" and a man performs oral sex as he supports her "Hailing" her. Hence "All hail the Queen". I only know this because I saw it on a Cosmo site and curiosity killed my innocent cat.**


End file.
